


Dreamer

by Jassmine



Series: You Know Nothing About Us [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ambition, Arranged Marriage, Character Study, Dragons, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Family, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship, Gender Issues, Group Marriage, House Targaryen, Idealism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kings & Queens, Love, Loving Marriage, Multi, Polyamory, Relationship Study, Siblings, Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassmine/pseuds/Jassmine
Summary: He married her at seventeen and he thought that this day wouldn’t held for him any significant exceptionality, they were man and woman in all of the important matters after all. But it was, it is very special to him, both of his wedding days are.Aegon’s snippet closing the circle.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Orys Baratheon & Aegon I Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen (Sisters of Aegon I)
Series: You Know Nothing About Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738057
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/gifts).



> Please note that English isn’t my first language, and this is un-betad. I will be grateful for all grammatical corrections and any other comments.  
> This one took me much longer than the previous ones, but thanks to your constant insistence and questions about the next part I actually finished it (thank you for all your love, I appreciate it very much). And… judge for yourself if it is satisfactory. This one is twice as long as the previous two and that is partly because I wasn’t sure what I wanted to centre this one around (so I centred it around everything obviously) and I also wanted to connect all of the threads that previous parts started. 
> 
> Timeline is mostly mine, I used some of the well-known dates, but I largely wasn’t researching the correct answers and went with what I wanted it to be… (That said I made an insane amount of research on other things – like what is the origin of Baratheon name… no one knows, though linguistic discussions are endless…).
> 
> Also, you should absolutely go and read [Competitive Little Shits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442990) by Azdaema, because it is so smart and funny and 100% worth your time.

She was always ahead of him. Two years ahead of him and he is always chasing her, from the moment he learned how to walk – trying to diminish the gap. But even trying his hardest he is always second in everything. Some people would say that man has to be better – stronger, faster, smarter – than his wife, but most of the times he preferred to think about it differently, she was strong enough, fast enough and smart enough to protect herself and he was grateful for that. But that didn’t mean that he stopped trying to best her. No, they were both far too competitive for that.

But the balance shifted when Rhaenys was born. He was six then to Visenya’s eight and when their eyes met above just-born Rhaenys, they understood each other immediately. They will never let anyone to cause any harm to Rhaenys. Their competitiveness didn’t disappear, but they were working side by side not against each other now. They were doing everything together – sparing, studying, travelling. He has no doubt that for a lot of men it would be embarrassing to admit that their fiancée is better swordsman than them. He won’t lie, it wasn’t easy to wholly come to terms with that. But she is his best friend and he is so proud of her. Besides he richly profited from her superiority, she taught him all she could, and he did the same for her.

As long as he remembers, history was his favourite subject. He loved the books on Old Valyria and her daughters. Stories about Valyrians masters which prevented so many wars just by their presence. Dragons which justly determined who was in right and helped them to win their war. Much later he realised that things were never that simple and that even Valyrians had their economic and political agendas. But still… it was those stories about strong masters and dragons ensuring the peace that planted the seed of the conquest into his head.

His trip to Oldtown with Visenya supported this seed even more. Reach was beautiful and Oldtown magnificent, people looked nourished and fields fertile. Yet people had a fear in their eyes, and he saw far too much lonely women ploughing the fields for it to be an irregularity. Something needed to be done, but he was still too young for that.

He befriended Orys Baratheon shortly after that trip. Orys was slightly older than him and a fierce fighter. It was refreshing to spar with someone besides Visenya, they could read each other so well it was more combat of minds that of arms. Fighting Orys could not have been more different, he had a brutal force that Visenya cannot possessed and such fire in him that he could easily be a Targaryen (later he hears the rumours and then it makes perfect sense). He becomes more than a sparing partner to him, he becomes his confidant, his brother, his shield, his stalwart, his strong right hand. He becomes his first ally in his effort for better Westeros.

It was probably also Orys’s influence that made him see Visenya as a woman. Because there is no thing that Orys loves to discuss as much as women and even though he called Visenya “plain stick” (once, because after Aegon’s reaction he never does it again) he and his talks aroused Aegon’s interest. Orys wasn’t the only one who thought Visenya plain, even at that time Aegon heard whispers comparing the beauty of his two sisters. Rhaenys, only seven years old at that time, was already told to have the beauty of Meleys, while Visenya by now rode Vhagar for so many years that nobody wasn’t really trying to find any epithets for her. Everyone seemed to pity him for his engagement to Visenya. And that wasn’t easy for him, because what he saw and felt deviated from what he heard and that was so confusing. He started to observe Visenya a lot, trying to understand what people meant when they called her plain, austere and rough. He found more of her beauty instead. He admired her graceful, economical movements and long lean legs in her breaches (his sparing abilities deteriorated considerably at that time). He loved the colour and the thickness of her hair, even if she mostly wore it in the practical braids. And she is courageous, passionate, clever and when she looks at him… his body comes alive.

He kissed her for the first time in one of those rare instances when he won a fight against her. She was so close, hair wet with sweat clinging to her face, her eyes so alive and full of fire. He kissed her and she kissed him back and at the beginning it felt like another competition, like another of their fights, but then something changes, and they fit together perfectly.

He married her at seventeen and he thought that this day wouldn’t held for him any significant exceptionality, they were man and woman in all of the important matters after all. But it was, it is very special to him, both of his wedding days are. “ _Aōhon iksan se ñuhon iksā._ ” He is hers and she is his and this simple phrase means much more to him than he ever thought possible.

He became Lord of Dragonstone and soon after that came a request for a military support from Pentos and Tyrosh against Volantis invasion. He agreed (for the right price of course) and this experience confirmed – above expectations – value and usefulness of dragons in a fight. There really wasn’t any fight, Balerion destroyed Volantis’s fleet singlehandedly and at this point Aegon realised how very possible and real is the option of conquering Westeros.

It is only for Visenya’s insistence and urging for patience and better preparation that he didn’t go to conquer Westeros right after he returned from Lys and Pentos. He was so high, so drunk with power, feeling undefeatable. Conquering Westeros seemed so easy at that moment. Later he was grateful for Visenya’s cold pragmatisms that pulled him down from his dream heights. She persuaded him to wait for a little while, make more allies, develop strategies, take care of Rhaenys.

Rhaenys is fourteen and beautiful as a dream, she is so different from both of them, sweet, carefree, spending every possible second flying on golden-eyed Meraxes (comparison to Meleys is forgotten on behalf of the goddess of the sky). He always worried about her, she is his _hāedar_ after all and she seemed much more fragile than Visenya to him. He should have been looking for a good husband for her, but he wasn’t able to make himself. He never anticipated Visenya’s proposition, he knew his whole life that he was going to marry Visenya and for a time as long he loved her, so why would he even fancy this possibility (or any other possibility)? And even if it did occur to him, he wouldn’t think that it could be a thing Visenya desired. He never considered her a sharing type. He was strangely delighted that even after five years of marriage, she was still able to surprise him.

They married Rhaenys shortly after she celebrated her fifteenth name day and he thought that things couldn’t be much better, but only now things started to feel absolutely right, completely whole, like their balance was equalibred to perfection. He loves Rhaenys differently than he loves Visenya, but he loves them equally. That is why all these whispering courtiers make him so sick. Why couldn’t they leave their personal matters alone? It was already bad on Dragonstone, but Kings Landing is so much worse. They understand them even less, with their different customs and rigid religion. They don’t ask, they assume. And he could never regret marrying Rhaenys, but sometimes… sometimes he couldn’t help himself and wonder if they could see Visenya better if Rhaenys wasn’t right beside her. Would they been able to love her, if he sent Rhaenys away to some other lord all those years ago? (Later he learns the hard way that it wasn’t that case.)

Aegon is his whole life a dreamer, he knows it about himself, but the strange thing about his dreams is, that they are actually coming true. He gets the kingdom (or six of them to be correct), two beautiful and clever wives and a few loyal friends. But lots of his dreams turns to ashes eventually. Dorne takes so much away from him. Dream of united and peaceful kingdoms, his beloved wife along with her young beautiful dragon, his brother’s right hand and sanity. And he knows that he should get over it, that he should cherish the things that were left to him, but everything seems so bitter. Because he failed, he and Visenya they both failed in the task they pledged to each other on the day Rhaenys was born. They failed in protection of their _hāedar_ and all of their successes suddenly seem pointless in his eyes.

Aegon the Conqueror, they are calling him, but he is so much more than that. He is a dreamer, husband, brother, friend, king, father and he is more capable in some of these roles that in others. They say that he is reserved and aloof, but when he loves someone, he loves them with all his heart and that is what makes everything so hard. Because losing is almost impossible to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not loving the ending, but… that is the life I’m afraid.
> 
> Meleys – Goddess of love and fertility  
> Vhagar – God of war  
> Meraxes – Goddess of the sky, twin of Caraxes  
> [The Gods of Old Valyria](https://iron-throne-roleplay.fandom.com/wiki/The_Gods_of_Old_Valyria) I am honestly not sure if these information are canonical, but… it seemed reasonable, so I used it…  
> Hāedar – little sister
> 
> If you liked this (or even if you didn’t…) go and check out [Competitive Little Shits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442990) by Azdaema, because it is so smart and funny and absolutely worth your time. 
> 
> I wanted to have two weddings… because it seemed so much logical than one (I am not sure, if it is cannon, because I don’t remember it from Fire and Blood, but… people seem to consider it cannon). Since Visenya was older than Aegon an early wedding seems reasonable (because of children). If they were waiting for Rhaenys (assuming the acceptable age would be fifteen – I know it could be earlier, but I am not really comfortable thinking about that) then Visenya would be (in my timeline) already 23, which is… kind of late for that period. If I diminish the age gaps then it could be 19, but… I wanted to make Rhaenys considerably younger, it also makes sense (there already were two needed heirs and if their parents weren’t a love match, then it would be understandable to “take a break”.).
> 
> I am honestly not sure, if this is definitive ending, I became rather invested into this headcannon. On the other hand, there is not so much to tell anymore. I will think about it either way and I will be happy to talk about them with you 😊


End file.
